1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to computer-implemented data processing, and more specifically to processing of user internet-related activity data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the explosion of data produced by internet-related commerce, on-line retailers and other website owners have been able to collect large amounts of information about customer browsing activity. However, knowledge gaps about a customer's browsing activity appear due to inefficient ways in which customer web browsing activity is tracked.